buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Shiranui vs Juri Han
Mai Shiranui vs Juri Han is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 9! King of Fighters vs Street Fighter! Which female martial artists will put the other down in a flurry of strikes? Fight Location: King of Fighters tournament (King of Fighters... duh...) In the lobby of the main arena, Mai sat waiting for her team to arrive on scene. But something sinister was afoot; rumour had it there had been a number of abductions taking place. Something to do with the "dolls" that a dictator had once left. Mai then turned her head, noticing a mysterious lady stood in the corner. Her eye was covered by a patch, and that immediately got Mai's hackles up. "What are you doing here?" she challenged, as the mystery woman stepped forward. "Mmm. I'm just scouting the opposition - and you look like a real nice place to start." Juri laughed mysteriously, stepping merely inches from Mai with a nonchalant look on her face. "I've been told a lot about these tournaments. I really hope I get a fight worth all the waiting..." FIGHT! (I'm The One - Instrumental) "You'll get more than that!" Mai promised, looking to strike early with a fan. Juri grinned, blocking stiffly with her tensed right arm. She then thrusted her hand into Mai's face, and then hit a tilted heel kick, clattering Mai in the back of the head. As she skidded away, Juri whipped up a bombardment of energy attacks, blasting Mai into the wall. Mai realised that Juri had reach, but while she was quick... She then powered through Juri's attempt at a heel attack, kicking the leg back and unbalancing the South Korean prodigy. As Juri skidded, Mai smacked her with a fan several times, coating the attacks in slight sheets of flames. Juri bounced off the floor, and Mai leapt upwards, aiming an attack right through Juri's chest. But the Taekwondo specialist kipped up, and blocked her with a Pinwheel Kick. Mai held her hands up, blocking the brunt of the contact, but the incoming thusts from Juri's foot were hard and fast, smashing Mai's face back. As the pyrokinetic staggered back, Juri acrobatically swung her legs across the floor, wiping Mai's knees out, and forcing her to land on her side. Juri knelt beside her laughing, and cradling her head. "For being in such good shape, you really are a let down. Maybe you should wait for your friends next time..." But Juri's arrogance meant that Mai could scoop her heel up and clatter her in the back of the head. As Juri looked to build up projectiles, Mai swiped her across the face and then chinned her, sending saliva and a tooth flying for the ceiling. "Hahahaha, not bad." Juri said, almost in a pur, mocking Mai's frustrations. She then took several fiery strikes, despite her blocks. Mai then kicked her in the knee and then grabbed her by the collar, her fan cutting across the eye patch, where the purple glow made itself apparent. "W-What in the world?" Mai asked, looking to strike it, but Juri caught the attack. "Just a little something that helps me achieve the mission. In fact, it also has another fun trick." She then struck her elbow right into Mai's throat. Mai began to struggle for breath; the strike had left her short on oxygen, and she couldn't help but feel... queasy. But the Feng Shui Engine was already charged, and Mai was about to feel a lot worse. The blast collapsed the building and sent Mai spine first into a statue, which collapsed on her, crushing her legs. Juri smirked, and then knelt beside her again, running her fingers through Mai's hair. "You know... if your skills matched your looks, you'd be good fun..." her hands then made their way over Mai's shoulders, and then gently on her neck. The ninja tried to resist, but nothing... "But since you're not..." Juri added, coiling her arms around the neck, and then snapping in once vicious movement. KO! Conclusion The winner of this match: Juri Han!Category:Peep4Life Category:What If? Battles Category:Martial Arts duel Category:Fist fight Category:Weapon vs Weaponless Category:SNK vs Capcom Category:Street Fighter vs King of Fighters Category:Fighting Game themed battles Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:'Video Games' themed battles Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Completed Battles